<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desserts by homeformyheart_jen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154345">desserts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen'>homeformyheart_jen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix and hayley indulge in some chocolate fun. for day 1 (chocolate) of the #28 Dates with Unit Bravo challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville, Nonbinary Detective/Felix Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWC Prompt Fills</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desserts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author’s note: first time attempting to write something for each day of a monthly prompt challenge. and of course, i went with my favorite fluff couple. there may be enough inspiration for a part 2 with smut... after the challenge maybe. i hope you enjoy!<br/>copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.<br/>series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x f!detective (hayley bishop)<br/>rating/warnings: 16+; suggestive imagery<br/>word count: ~750<br/>based on/prompt: day 1 – chocolate from 28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>desserts</em> </strong>
</p><p>hayley let out a sigh of satisfaction as she took another bite of the chocolate dipped strawberry, carefully navigating around the stem before biting the fruit clean and tossing the stem back on the platter in front of her. she scanned the spread with a smile on her face, feeling absolutely giddy about the chocolate fondue gift basket she received from the agency as a thank you for the number of successful missions they completed over the past couple of months.</p><p>well, actually it was a “let’s make amends” gift from rebecca disguised as a “thank you” gift but it did show that rebecca remembered how much hayley loved chocolate. she couldn’t remember the last time she had a dessert so indulgent and she was going to enjoy every single grape, strawberry, cheese slice, and cookie, dipped or otherwise coated in delicious dark, ruby, or milk chocolate (she was going to ignore the abomination that is white chocolate) until it made her sick.</p><p>which it most likely would.</p><p>“i never thought i’d be jealous of fruit,” felix said, feigning a dramatic sigh despite the grin on his face.</p><p>hayley thought at one point that she’d be annoyed by now of his tendency to just stare at her adoringly, like he just couldn’t believe that she was real, and she was here.</p><p>she smiled at the thought – it really felt like he was hers and she was his and that it was always meant to be that way.</p><p>“it’s too bad you don’t like human food. this is <em>so good</em>,” she moaned, skewering an apple slice dipped in dark chocolate and making a show of licking the chocolate first beforehand.</p><p>she felt felix’s eyes follow her movements closely, widening slightly and watching how her tongue flicked around the skewer to get all the sauce. he visibly gulped and hayley smirked, completely and utterly enjoying the effect she was having on him.</p><p>she stood up and walked over to where he leaning over the side of the armchair, nudging his knee inward so she could settle herself in his lap, her knees squeezing comfortably on either side of his thighs on the small armchair.</p><p>“i don’t think it’s fair for me to enjoy this all by myself,” she said innocently, reaching behind her to grab one of the larger grapes and dipping it in dark chocolate with one hand while felix held on to her waist to steady her.</p><p>“i’m on board with playing fair,” felix teased, running his hands up and down the outside of her thighs before settling on her waist as she lowered herself onto his lap.</p><p>she brought the grape to his lips, his mouth parting in anticipation and rubbed it slowly on his bottom lip, the chocolate already starting to drip on the side. she lowered her hand and leaned in to gently kiss his bottom lip, running her tongue over to lap up the chocolate, letting out a soft moan at the taste of him and her favorite sweet mingling together.</p><p>hayley could feel felix’s heartbeat quicken under her palm as she lightly bit his bottom lip, his hands tightening around the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her impossibly closer. his lips then enveloped hers, chasing, as she leaned back with a smile so she could tease him more.</p><p>“oops, looks like some of the chocolate got on your neck,” she murmured softly, popping the grape into his mouth and nudging it closed with her thumb.</p><p>she watched him swirl the grape around in his mouth before leaning down to kiss his jaw, working her way down his neck, following the line of the chocolate. her soft breath ghosted after each kiss, his pulse quickening and hips starting to rise against her.</p><p>his breaths were becoming ragged and hayley pulled back to find his eyes were heavy-lidded and half-closed. she swirled her tongue around a small bit of chocolate remaining on her thumb, eyes locked on to his.</p><p>“want to take this to my room?” she asked, no longer teasing and hoping she was conveying how serious she was.</p><p>“i thought you’d never ask,” felix murmured, standing up so quickly that hayley thought she was going to fall backward, squealing in surprise as felix threw her over his shoulder and used his vampire speed to run to her room before she could demand that he put her down.</p><p>she didn’t mind though. she was going to have two desserts today after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>